<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Let's Try Out The Kitchen... by westallenkiss</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29692365">Let's Try Out The Kitchen...</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/westallenkiss/pseuds/westallenkiss'>westallenkiss</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>tarlos ikea adventures. [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>9-1-1: Lone Star (TV 2020)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut, Tarlos - Freeform, tarlos smut</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 06:35:24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>984</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29692365</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/westallenkiss/pseuds/westallenkiss</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>TK asks Carlos to go IKEA again, uh oh.<br/>They end up looking at kitchen counters or should we say proper doing it on one...</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Carlos Reyes/TK Strand</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>tarlos ikea adventures. [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2181960</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>82</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Let's Try Out The Kitchen...</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>this is for you, yes you, you know who you are ;)<br/>also you guys are hilarious.<br/>I'm so surprised this was a hit and yall want more. so please enjoy**</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"When you said you wanted to come back, I didn't know you were serious," Carlos laughed a little trying to keep with TK this time. </p><p>He was on a mission to find it. "Ah, here it is." TK grinned wickedly at his boyfriend. "I love this kitchen." He wiggled his eyebrows and shoved Carlos directly up against the island in the random room corner kitchen display room. TK had been eying it since they left IKEA the last time. </p><p>"Ow." Carlos groaned, but he certainly enjoyed that as TK was grinding hard against him, moving his body into him as Carlos was holding on to the countertop. "TK, we're gonna get caught this is a bit out in the open," He whispered glancing around the area and saw literally no one but still he made a face.</p><p>"Shhh, if we do, we do." TK nodded firmly licking his lips before taking Carlos into his mouth sucking hard against his bottom lip as his tongue flicked out along his upper lip. "I bought lube," He mumbled against Carlos' lips, taking his hand and bringing it around to his side pocket for him to take out.</p><p>TK was wearing his yellow hoodie and a pair of grey sweat pants, "I'm also not wearing any," He smirked against his lips, bitting it again. </p><p>Carlos could not say a word, he fucking loved his horny boyfriend suggesting he fuck him right up against this counter. His <i>aggressiveness and possessiveness</i> finally came out as he quickly spun TK around so he was the one up against the counter. "Wow this is a nice marble top," TK said as landed against it, his elbows propping up against the edge. </p><p>"Really?" Carlos snorted as he was trailing his fingers down his back and smoothing his palm over his ass. With his other hand, he flicked the top open of the lube and took out his cock. He breathed in at the cool sensation of the lube being massaged onto his dick, as he cursed a bit in Spanish.</p><p>TK was smirking trying not to laugh but he was also so damn hard waiting for Carlos to make his move, but he knew this man loved to take his time without giving him a warning when he would just slam into him. "Really, this countertop, I want to buy it, you can fuck me any time you want against it...<i>if you ever do it...</i>" He teased turning his head a bit to look at him see what was taking so long.</p><p>"Oh dios mío, Ty, I..." And that was all it took, Carlos shot him a glare of pure lust with his dark eyes glazing over as he glided his cock deep inside of him with one swift shove moving all the way in right away brushing against his prostate. TK let out a loud moan of Carlos' name in pleasure. He didn't know if he was too loud but he certainly couldn't keep quiet when Carlos did that to him. He loved it. He loved that urgency, that want, that need, the way he claimed his ass with every single driving force inside of him. He hit his spot every single time, never once missing it. 

</p>
<p>"<i>Babe</i>," TK breathed pushing back a bit on his cock wanting him inside even deeper if it was possible and then we could close his walls around his cock and not let him leave. That right there, that was what drove Carlos absolutely wild as he would gain control again and start moving in and out of him with force, slamming TK hard against the counter. "Fuck, Carlos babe, you're so fucking incredible," TK growled in pleasure leaning back to kiss his jaw. </p><p>Carlos' arms swooped TK up against his body for a moment gently feeling his stomach muscles underneath his hoodie, slipping down a bit following his happy trail to take his cock in his hand, slowly writhing down his length, "So hard for me, Ty. Fuck, <i>qué rico</i>." Carlos breathed him in, slowly fucking him now from how they just were seconds ago in the middle of a fake kitchen setup, and still, no one had noticed. </p><p>"I wanna come when you do," TK whispered biting his jaw again, feeling his entire body mold into Carlos' as he fell against the counter again as Carlos was throbbing inside of him, "Right there, just like that," TK arched his back into Carlos urging him to keep going as he was starting to feel his orgasm taking over. "Shit, Carlos, babe, I'm-" His body began trembling right when he felt Carlos losing control and cursing again under his breath in Spanish, "Ty, oh my god," He fell forward at his last thrust spiling inside of him. TK leaned back, moving up and down taking all of what his lover had to offer.</p><p>"Yes," TK hissed, breathing heavily as he still was leaning over the countertop when someone had walked by. Carlos still inside him stayed behind him kissing his shoulder and then kissing the back of his head, breathing him in once more.</p><p>"Mmm, I really didn't want it to end," TK said softly as he was twirling himself around so he could finally face Carlos. He gave him the look and Carlos just shook his head with the same look at devoured his lips with his, "I love you, Carlos." TK murmured against his lips. "Thanks, babe,"</p><p>"I'm glad you are satisfied," Carlos answered against his lips.</p><p>"What do you say we try a bathroom next time?" TK wiggled his eyebrows.</p><p>"Okay, but if we end up enjoying it one of those big tubs, we're buying it." Carlos decided with a small shrug.</p><p>"You mean how I am most definitely buying this countertop now?" TK again gave him a grin and Carlos simply nodded.</p><p>It was never going to end now, was it?</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>*i really wanna know if i'm writing this right, and I'm so glad the first one was a success so here is another, and perhaps I'll do another soon ;)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>